Diabolik Lovers: Seraphim
by misa-bun
Summary: Lux mysteriously arrived at the Sakamaki home and has no idea where she came from. Now she has to deal with 6 sadistic and hungry vampires. Escaping isn't an option, and a man keeps appearing in what she thinks are dreams, or are they memories? Will she survive long enough to find out? And what happens when she develops feelings for one of them?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Excuse me, excuse me," she attempted to get the drivers attention. No response. He obviously had no manners. We were obviously outside of town. There weren't many buildings let alone houses out here. Trees flew by the windows. Middle of nowhere. She sighed deeply, then attempted to get his attention again, but he just ignored her.

She didn't feel like she was in danger. All though her memory was quite foggy up until she was in the car. She couldn't remember where she was coming from. Who was she with before this. She hadn't seen her parents in years. Where she was going hopefully would answer her questions that riddled her head here and there.

The car finally slowed to a stop. Her gold eyes peered out the window to see a giant home behind a gate. A fountain could be seen in between the bars. ' _Where am I? A mansion...? Why here...'_

Her heart started to race all of a sudden when the driver practically pushed her out and left me with just the bags. _'How rude,'_ she thought. She didn't have a choice but to go forward.

She adjusted herself and grabbed her wheeled luggage. Slowly she pressed against the gate. Opening it it creaked loudly. The space around her was so eerily quiet. It started to make her slightly uncomfortable. She shuddered as a breeze blew through closing the gate behind her.

The mansion loomed above her. Making her feel like a tiny ant. After reaching the door, she knocked. "Hello?! Hellooo?!" she called out when no one answered. Her fingers wrapped around the door knocker and she slammed it onto the door. Again not a single soul came to the door. "Ah, do I just go in...? This place looks so big, they can't honestly hear the front door if they are somewhere else..." she thought. She sighed. Her hand gripped the handle, but the door opened on its own. "Excuse me!? Anyone here?!"

Slowly she eased her way into a large foyer. Pillars were on each side and on her floor was a soft red rug going all the way up a divided set of stairs. She could practically hear her heart beat in the silence. Once she was in fully the door closed behind her. She jumped as it echoed. _'Still no one...this is a little jarring for me...normal people answer the door...'_ she thought walking forward a few more steps.  
"I'll just leave these bags here..." she said to herself. She clutched her shoulder bag to her tightly. "Maybe I should take my cell phone out..."

As she was walking a loud crash of thunder rattled the mansion, causing her to gasp. "Ah! I hate thunder! I hate storms like this!" she cried. She tucked a piece of her purple-red hair behind her ear.

Still no one even greeted her, no one noticed her there. Not a soul. What she was sent to will be something she would never believe. The longer she stood there the more she wished someone would find her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Hell**

"Honestly, this is crazy. I'm in someone's mansion!" she whispered to herself.

She stopped and glanced upwards at the staircase. There were hallways to each side of her. The right side much darker than the left. No one had noticed she was here. _'Who possibly could? This place is huge!'_ she tucked a piece of her behind her ear and sighed. "This place is creepy...big and creepy. Hello?! Excuse me! Is anyone home?!" she shouted again.

Heading to the left, she passed a large window with a small fancy green looking couch in front of it. The place was nice. Everything looked expensive, even the walls. Slowly walking down the hallway, reaching a set of doors, stupidly I decided to knock. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm already in the house!_ _'_ She shook her head. She still held her bag close. She went to open the doors but was quickly yanked back. "What?! H-Hey!"  
She felt her body whip away from the door; the grip on her bag loosened. The contents of her purse spilled everywhere echoing in the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

She couldn't compose myself. Whoever had her wrist was so strong it hurt. So I struggled with him a bit, but only to be shouted at.

"Oi! Oi! Knock it off!"

She stopped pulling away because it was only hurting more. Finally she could get a good look at whoever grabbed her. He had to be around 5'7, a measly inch taller than her. He was wearing a white shirt halfway unbuttoned with a black jacket and pants. His shoes were red and black. They looked similar to running shoes. One pant leg was rolled up while the other was left down and he obviously didn't know how to wear a tie. It looked more like a leash than a tie. Maybe he liked to go for walks. His appearance was messy, like he didn't give a shit.

"Oi, answer me," he said. His voice was hot though.

His hair was reddish brown with light tips and was somewhat spiky. Looked messy, but a good kind of messy. She felt her body fall as he shoved her to the ground away from the door. At lost for words as he climbed on top of her smaller frame. His piercing green eyes stared into my terrified gold eyes. It was like she was paralyzed.

 _'Who's treats a woman like this?!'_ she thought. Finally my brain let me speak. "God, I'm sorry, sorry! I was left outside. I have no idea why I'm here. Can you please, just get off me?!"

"Eh, is that so?" he said. He licked his lips.

 _'What the fuck? Is he a cannibal?'_

Her neck and collar bones were perfectly exposed because of her dress. A white chiffon skirt with a spaghetti top fixed with a large bow. Wearing heels didn't help her cause as she could easily be overtaken clearly.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing?!" she demanded.

His grin was devilish as he kept staring at her neck.

"Ju-just get off me! I already apologized!" she shouted. She was scared, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Shut up!

His body was hurting her. Despite his appearance he was not short on strength. She tried to struggle some more, but she was losing energy even quicker cause he wouldn't let up.

"P-please!" she begged.

"Tch, you have some nerve to enter someone else's home without permission. Now do what I say and shut up!" he commanded.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, my voice lowering. Her breath was a little heavy.

He chuckled. "I'm going to take you. Now..."

He leaned down towards her exposed neck. In an instant the doors to the room flew open. Another figure stood above his hunched over body and her pinned one.

"Oh thank god!" her body breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ayato what is all this commotion?"

His eyes drifted to the floor where my purse had spilled, as if it were a type of snafu. Wasn't exactly her fault it happened.

"Damn it Reiji!" he said. He climbed off me.

Slowly she began to pick up her purse items, and even found her phone. The screen broken. _'Great...it probably won't work now...'_ She picked up an envelope with addressed with a name on it. ' _Shu...who is that...?'_  
After gathering her things she was able to get a better look at the man who saved her. She stood up and stared at the two of them. They didn't really look similar, so maybe they weren't siblings.

 _'He looks much more normal than the other one. He kind of reminds me of a butler...'_ she thought my eyes quickly scanning him. "Please help me. He just attacked me out of nowhere!" Instead of a caring response she received a cold stare that gave her a chill.

"And you are?" he asked. His red eyes were behind a set of rectangle glasses, but his tone didn't sound like he cared about her being assaulted. More like she was a nuisance or even maybe she's looked at as being an intruder."

Quickly she answered, "My name is Lux! I go by Luxy though...!"

Her voice trailed off as the look he gave me sent more chills up my spine.

"What is your last name?" he questioned.

Her eyes widened at his question. She rubbed her head. "I uh-It's...it's Amano...?"

Again a cold stare. "You seem to be asking me, as if I know what your last name is...were you in some sort of accident?"

"Tch who cares if she was; her name doesn't mean anything being here!" Ayato spat.

"I just, I just don't remember my last name...that was the first name that popped into my head...I can't explain it really," Lux replied. She felt rather sad at the fact her memory is that foggy.

Glasses, sighed. "No matter, as Ayato bluntly said, your name doesn't mean much while you are here. However it's rather odd you cannot remember something as simple as your last name."

 _'Ow, that hurt me a little bit more...'_

"Ayato do you know anything?" he asked the red head.

"Huh, tch, no way, kokakku didn't say anything to me!" he snapped at glasses.

"Kokakku!?" she repeated.

"Yeah, " he laughed. "Have you even seen your scrawny body?! At least your boobs are somewhat decent...!"

"Ayato, enough," the glasses guy said.

Ayato walked passed him into the large room before her.

He wasn't wrong. Despite her height, Luxy was rather small, long skinny arms and legs. Her chest wasn't huge, but you could clearly see had some growth. She wasn't exactly hippy though either. Her figure was just feminine. Almost doll like.

"Come, we will get this matter sorted out," he stated. He gestured into another large room.

It was spacious. My eyes widened at the size. It obviously was a living room. I could see a fireplace towards the back and more large windows were there as well. A staircase leading up to a balcony and more than likely another hallway was to my left.

 _'Wow. These guys must be rich, but they both look so young...'_ she thought. She was in awe at the size of the room. Everything even the walls were beautiful.

Glasses stood there watching me look around. He looked possibly around 6 feet maybe taller if she didn't have her heels on. His uniform was much more put together. Even his posture was perfect. His hair was longer, combed neatly and reached his neck. A long bang came down the middle of his face and along his face. He didn't even act as unruly as Ayato. He had lovely, yet cold magenta eyes. But his voice hit her the wrong way.

"Sit over on that couch," glasses said. His voice just hit me wrong. I couldn't explain it.

 _'This is so embarrassing. Something just feels off...especially if this whole thing was a mistake..._ _'_

Ayato sat in a chair to her right, still with that devil's grin. She ignored him and looked down at her lap. She fixed her posture.

"Now we can attempt to get this matter figured out," glasses said. He didn't bother sitting at the moment. He was honestly quite surprised a random woman ended on their doorstep. Usually he would be notified of such a thing.

"Uhm, I have-" Luxy began.

"Fufufufu, what do we have here? Is that a pretty human girl?" Another voice came from up on the balcony.

Glancing up at the balcony she saw another boy standing there, smiling at her. _'_ _Another one?! How many guys actually lived here?!'_

This one had reddish hair but was longer and looked layered. His eyes were similar to Ayato who was still sitting in the chair, but this redhead wore a hat...or a fedora, wasn't really sure. He was dressed a little messy too, but still was neater than the other guy. At least he knew how to tie his black tie. A white dress shirt was underneath a black jacket with a furred maroon hood. He wore black pants and didn't have his pant leg up like that other idiot. He looked similar to Ayato though more than the other one she met. His smiled worried her a little as if he were hiding something.

Suddenly she felt the left side of her cheek get wet. "Eek!"  
And Luxy heard him laugh. _'How the fuck did you get down here so fast? It's like he disappeared.'_

He had taken a seat right next to her. His arm practically around her shoulders.

"My, you taste so sweet. I just need to have another lick," he purred. I squirmed, but couldn't get away as he licked my cheek again. "Mhmmm. Kanato you must taste her."

"No way! Stop, please!" she shouted, but felt something against her other cheek. My hands shot up to my cheeks as I covered them. I had squeaked again.

"She does taste sweet, just as you said Laito," another voice said.

 _'What. The. Hell. Another one...?!'_

Her eyes widened as she saw another boy standing on her right side behind the couch. The first thing she noticed was the large one eyed teddy bear he was holding. Then it was the bags under the light purple eyes. His hair matched his eye color and looked rather fluffy unlike the others. He was shorter. He looked about her height and his outfit was more put together, much like glasses who was still standing holding the envelope. He looked more like a child than the others. He giggled at her and held his bear closer. She swore she heard him whispering something to it.

 _'So now we're up 4...4 of them and 1 of me...this is really getting unnerving...I hope this was a mistake...first I'm shoved to the ground and now I got licked by 2 of them...please let this be a mistake...maybe that envelope...oh yeah! the envelope!_ ' she thought. Maybe it played a key to why she was here.

She didn't really know what to say. Laito slid closer to her, making her slide farther down the couch.

"Come now, let me have one more taste...hmm," he purred.

"Now, now, you two. Don't you think that behavior is rather impolite towards a lady you just met?" glasses asked.

' _At least he's on my side_ _...I definitely agree with him...'_

"Reiji, even you'll want to taste someone as sweet as her," he said to glasses. He licked my cheek again.

"Stop licking my cheeks, please," she said calmly. She covered them with both her hands.

Laito's green eyes followed her neck down her small body. He stared at the short hem line for a bit before chuckling to himself.

She felt the purple haired one edging closer to her. She promptly stood up and walked away. Her gold eyes were wide.

"Now then..." Reiji began.

Oh how quickly he was interrupted.

"Humph, I thought I smelled something in here."

 _'OH. Dear. Fucking. God. How many of them were there?!_ ' she gulped a little. She could feel pure anger in his voice.

"How dare you interrupt my precious sleep!" he shouted as he glared at her

"Uh...eh, how did you get in here?" she asked backing away.

"BAM!"  
Luxy gasped as the white haired boy punched a hole in the wall. Her jaw sat hanging in disbelief. _'What...what...is happening...?'_

"My question first!" he shouted back. Luxy couldn't answered. Her mouth still hanging, but no words would come out

He obviously had anger issues.

He had fluffy white hair with flaming red eyes much redder than any shade she's ever seen. One side of his hair covered his right eye. He wore two torn shirts, or at least that's what they looked like, one was black and the other was white. He wore a black jacket like the others. He was also taller than her. He wore black pants with white boots. They reminded me of a pair my step sister had. He even worse a necklace with what she could make out as having a key attached to it.

Luxy still couldn't even manage to apologize. She couldn't stop looking at the hole in the wall.

'The envelope..! The envelope...!' her brain shouted. She went to speak but then another voice spoke.

"Shut up, you're so noisy." This voice was softer but you could hear annoyance with the tone.

 _'Wait 6?! 6 guys...?! 6 of them!_ ' her heart beat faster.

"Ah! I-I have something!" Luxy said finally. She dug into her purse and pulled out the envelope, showing it to him.

Reiji gave her yet another cold glance. "Wouldn't it of been pertinent to have mentioned such a thing sooner? Honestly."

"I, uh I kind of couldn't. I was distract-H-HEY! My bag!"

Ayato had gotten up and yanked it off her shoulder. Luxy handed Reiji the envelope.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"HEY! Give me my bag back!" she shouted. Ayato took the things out. Her lipstick, hair things, her reading book...but he stopped when he discovered a photo. She quickly yanked it from his hand. "NONE of that stuff is your business now give it back!"

The white haired one grabbed her bag and tore it up.

Luxy's jaw dropped again. Her eyes sad. She loved that bag.  
He then yanked the photo out of her hand and tore it. "NO! Why would you...?!"

"Piss off!" he shouted at her and walked away.

Reiji cleared his throat rather loudly. "This envelope has been addressed to you, Shu. Open it and read it so we can get this matter taken care of"

He groaned. "How troublesome you do it, Reiji."

Luxy picked up the pieces of the photo. She could see it was her and some woman. Possibly her mother she would hope. Not that she remembered much of her.

Beyond the couch in the middle of the room was another sitting below the window. She couldn't make out how tall he was but he did have long legs with black pants, and wore brown shoes. He looked to have something in his ears. He had white dress shirt and wore a beige cardigan which was unbuttoned. He was laying on a black jacket similar to what the other guys wore. He had blonde hair and again she saw it as rather fluffy, but his was curly. Unfortunately, his eyes were closed, but wondered what his eye color was.

Luxy wasn't noticing their names. She was still holding onto the photo.

Shu's voice was lazy. It didn't seem like he could be bothered with much.

Reiji sighed. "Fine then."

Luxy heard him mumble something as he gently tore open the envelope. Delicately he unfolded the letter She stared as he read it through. It felt like an eternity.

"Well is there any explanation Reiji," the purple haired boy asked.

Reiji reread the letter.

Luxy could feel her heart racing as he folded it back up. He slid into a pocket within his coat.

"Can I see it...why can't I read it?" she questioned. "This had to be some mistake. You aren't saying anything..."

Reiji looked into her eyes. "There is no mistake. You were brought here for a purpose, unfortunately it wasn't fully disclosed within this letter. However, it was clearly stated we are not to have you killed, as well as treat you with respect. Good grief, this letter has such vague detail..."

"So kokakku here is a prospective bride?!" Ayato shouted.

"B-Bride?! What?!" she shouted. She felt her body start heat up at the thought.

"Heh, more like a sacrifice really. None have even been able to survive that process..." Laito stated.

 _'Survive...and he mentioned me NOT being killed...who are these guys...?!'_

Her pulse started to elevate. As her stomach starting getting nauseated.

"No, it does not state that. As I stated, the letter is rather vague. I'm sure her reasoning for being here will come to light. I'll see to it your bags you have left in the foyer are taken to your room," Reiji remarked.

 _'So he did know I was here. I-this can't be...they are dangerous...why am I here...?!'_

Luxy's thought were becoming a scrambled mess. She couldn't think straight.

"Th-this has to be some mistake! I don't understand...! And you all...are just..." she started. She started to breath a little heavier. She dropped her picture.

Shu finally opened his eyes. They were an ocean blue. "You're loud."

She swallowed her saliva hard as her heart still began to race.

"So then, we are going to have a very looonnnggg relationship with her," fedora said. I looked into his eyes and he giggled.

Ayato stood up from his chair.

She wanted to run, but their words kept playing over and over. _'Sacrifice. Bride. Kill...sacrifice...not survive that process...kill...not be killed...what is going to happen to me...what ARE they?!'_

You can feel she was terrified, you could see it in her golden eyes.

She quickly shook her head and repeated, "Really, this has to be some mistake. Living here? With all of you...you all just seem sort of weird..." Her voice quietly muttered calling them weird. The way they looked at her it almost looked like she was a meal.

"As I dislike repeating myself, it is NOT a mistake. So please do stop saying that it is. As such, I will introduce my siblings. That is the eldest son Shuu," Reiji said. Shuu didn't respond, but I assumed he was "I am the second eldest Reiji."

"Next we have Ayato," he gestured toward the guy who pinned her down earlier.

"You won't get away next time," he stated as matter of fact. She was slowly stepping backing from him and towards the doors.

"On the couch there is Laito." Reiji stated.

Laito winked, "please to meet you bitch-chan...!"

"Bitch-chan...my name isn't that," she said quietly.

"And Kanato."

Kanato leaned his head to the left slightly, "please let sample you again sometime." He had a smile on his face that made her shiver.

"And the youngest Subaru."

He was the one who punched a hole in the wall. _'He's the youngest?!'_

Subaru scoffed and looked away, "What a waste of time."

 _'They are all brothers...but...something is off about them. I hate the way they look at me...'_

"Seriously, I don't believe this," Luxy stated. "I just, I just don't..."

Her cell phone was broken. "I need to use a phone..."  
 _'Who would I possibly call? I can't remember anything...! Police maybe...?!'_

"How on Earth would a phone be useful for you? As I recall you could not even remember your last name moments ago. Meaning you would have no one to call," Reiji stated. Lux let out a heavy breath. She watched as he finally took a sit, crossing his legs. He folded his fingers together his elbows on his knees.

"There, there, you'll have no need for a phone. You're about to become really good friends with us," Laito said in her ear. She gasped at him. She took more steps back.

Kanano appeared at her other side, still gripping that bear. "I've been feeling quite peckish."

I felt my body get hot and my heart raced. I didn't like them being so close.

"You smell so sweet and delicious bitch-chan. Now come on and let me have another taste," Laito whispered in my ear. She turned my head to see fangs. ' _He has fangs!'_

She stepped back more. Her back almost against the doors. In complete shock, she couldn't get the image out of her head. They weren't real. They were fictional beings, weren't they?

"Fangs, you have fangs!" she shouted in horror in between heavy breaths.

Laito laughed. Ayato and Kanato just smiled at all, showing off their fangs. I could then see fangs.

"V...vampires? You're all vampires?!" Luxy shouted. She covered her mouth with her hands. They aren't supposed to be real. They were fictional beings, weren't they?

 _'This has to be a joke!'_ her mind shouted.

They stared at my face. I couldn't hide it. I had to run, straight for the doors. Ayato and Laito stood in front of it.

"Please, just let me leave."  
I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. She whirled around and quickly ran down the hallway. They didn't seem to follow behind.

Reiji sighed, "her manners are deplorable."

She kept running. Every now and again she would glance behind me but saw no one. My heart ached. _'I thought I was going to have a heart attack...this I need to leave! Vampires! They are vampires!'_

When she reached the foyer, she saw her bags gone, but they didn't matter to her at this point. Once the doors were open she would run far away. She pulled on the handles, pushed on the wood and even banged on them. "COME ON DAMN YOU! Open! Open!" She cried pulling at the handles more. The doors wouldn't budge. "Ah, come on!"

"Oi where do you think you're going?!"

Luxy turned and pressed her back against the door. All six of them were behind me.

Kanato said softly, "Please stay put, you are my prey."

She took a quick breath, "Prey?! I'm no one's prey!"

"Please why can't you just let me leave?! I don't belong here!" she begged. "Stop! Stay away...!"

"Shut the hell up already!" Subaru punched a pillar.

"Oh you, Subaru, not again... " Laito said. He turned his gaze to Lux. She felt sick.

Ayato grabbed her arm. She attempted to cover myself with her other hand.

"No need for that bitch-chan. My my such lovely collar bones you have here..." Laito started licking them. Ayato joined in licking her neck. She felt sicker and felt powerless.

"Stop, please! Please!" she cried out.

Laito took a breath only to lick her soft skin again. She felt his other hand slowly pushing up her dress. She couldn't stop him. Her arm was frozen. It was numb.

"There is only one fact you must comprehend. The fact that you can never escape us," Reiji said.

Subaru scoffed and stated, "just get straight to the point, if she attempts to escape she's DEAD!"

 _'Dead? Dead? They will kill me...no this can't be...please stop, please...'_ Luxy's mind screamed. was at lost for words. I couldn't even push them off.

She could see Shu staring her. Her vision slowly blurring.

"I want her too!" she heard someone cry out. It was Kanato.

Everything went dark and she felt her body give out. All of this was too much, too much for her mind, and her body.

"Damn her, she collapsed!" Ayato shouted as her body slumped to the ground.

"No fun, ne, teddy? It's much more fun when they are awake," Kanato stated.

"Aw, she looks so cute while unconscious, " Laito purred.

She collapsed. _'I can hear them talking. But I can't move or wake up...'_

"Welcome to hell, bitch-chan."

*kokakku-means bones, according to my findings*


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare**

Their voices played over and over again in her head. She would never forget that they have fangs! Fangs! Vampires are only a myth. Weren't they? This has to be some kind of nightmare. _'Maybe I got drugged and this is all a sick illusion. I know I'm sleeping; I know I'm alive, but was I really in a mansion filled with six vampires?!'_

She woke up to find myself in a bed. A nice comfortable bed."This had to of been a bad dream," Groggily, she stretched and opened her eyes. To her disbelief she was in a relatively nice room. But an unfamiliar one.

It suddenly hit her and she quickly felt her neck. She didn't feel anything abnormal. "Thank goodness, they didn't bite me." She massaged her neck a little and looked around the room.

A beautiful wooden door was to the right, with nice carvings. She could see a dresser on the same wall. In front of me I saw myself with a three way mirror along with a vanity. In the corner was a chair and a small round table. There was a doorway leading somewhere. To her left there was a glass double door, leading out to a balcony. A small side table sat against the bed. This was obviously a room meant for a girl, as the color scheme screamed girly with mostly pink shades. The room was beautiful and on the large side. It almost as if she was royalty.

 _'Luxy, hello, did you forget you are in a house full of blood thirsty vampires?! You need to get out of here!'_

Her mind was right, she had to get out of here. Her time here will turn out to be a nightmare. As she slid out of her bed she noticed her clothing was changed into a rather heavy nightgown. "What?! What is this?! I don't remember changing clothes! This thing is hideous!"

Staring at the wooden she hoped no one will notice she was awake and she quickly started moving. Glancing out the glass doors Lux could still see it was light out, but the sun was setting. "Vampires usually don't like the sun...maybe I can get out before they wake up..."

Peering into the darkened room. She felt along the sides of the wall for a light switch. After clicking it on, it turns out the room was a bathroom. It was a beautiful. "This is nice...no shower though. Won't need it anyway since I'm escaping..." She did grimace at the thought of taking a long bath in a home with 6 boys, vampires or not. She preferred showers anyway. She clicked the light off.

Hurrying she open her dresser to see all her clothing unpacked. Everything folded nicely. Even organized by type of clothing and color. "Someone clearly enjoyed doing this."  
She couldn't remember when she bought or received the pieces of clothing, but the pieces were girly. She didn't really have time to dig through to find the perfect outfit. In fact every piece she threw out was a dress or a skirt...  
"Ugh, no pants! This makes it much harder!" she said in frustration.

She huffed and grabbed the first thing she could find.

A shoe rack was next to the dresser and filled with only heels and boots. "Again, I am at a disadvantage...I could go bare foot, but who knows how long I'll be on my own."

She threw on what she discovered was a dress. It was a baby doll dress, rather form fitting and shorter on the bottom. The skirt layered underneath. It was black in color. Again quickly she yanked a pair of what turned out to be white thigh highs. She didn't really approve of this wardrobe, but she can't remember what her taste even was. If they were packed for her they must be what she likes. She slipped her feet into black pumps. "Should I bring a bag?" she contemplated. "No, it'll probably slow me down. I'll just flag down a car when i get to the street."

Granted she had no idea that mansion was practically in the middle of nowhere.

 _'Once I'm out, I'll just keep running and running. A car will hopefully drive by and I can jump in...'_ she thought.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. She quietly opened the large door to the hallway. Despite it still being daylight, the hallway itself was a little dark. She could see just fine, but it reminded her of a haunted house. Slowly she pulled the door shut, trying not to make a sound. It was quiet. You could hear a pin drop, so Lux knew she had to be quiet. ' _In all honesty I don't even know what way to go..._ ' She glanced to the left then to the right. 50/50 shot she would be going towards the exit. She felt herself lean more towards the left so she went that way. Walking slowly her feet softly hitting the carpeted hallway with each step.

Even though this seem like a reality, all Lux kept thinking it was just a bad nightmare. Surely she would wake up soon. Maybe her memories would even return. Why couldn't she remember things before here. She rubbed her head. ' _This isn't the time to think about that...I'm sure my memory loss is only temporary. They could even be cause...or the air in this place...if vampires are real what else could be out there...?'_ Shaking the thought out of her head, she wanted to stay on track. _'Some one please wake me up if this isn't real...'_

"God I have no idea where I'm at. This place is much bigger than I imagined," Lux said to herself. Again not even noise in the hallways. Reaching the edge of another hallway, Lux, placed her hand on the wall and leaned into it taking a breath. "I can't give up though."

She didn't see any windows, so she had no idea if the sun actually set, making her time run out faster. She hurried even faster. Instead of walking, she slid off the heels and jogged down a couple more hallways. At the end of another one she could see from a distance a bright light. Luxy went towards it. Upon reaching it she realized it was the large living room where she was introduced to her current "caretakers." She looked to the large windows and saw the sun was gone. _'Shit, they will probably be waking up soon...'_

Luxy looked down to see the fluffy haired blonde, _'His name was...Shuu...i think...'_ He was still laying on the same couch as yesterday. _'Was he really that lazy to go sleep in his own_ _room...?! How long have I actually been asleep?!'_

She stared at his tall sleeping frame for a moment. He didn't seem to of heard nor did he notice her slipping by. He still had headphones in his ears, so that could be the reason. Slipping by him, he didn't move, didn't open his eyes, nothing. She tip toed slowly. Her stockings were making her slip quite a bit if she moved too fast. Lux kept looking over her shoulder at the sleeping blonde vampire, not a single movement. Even when she reached the door.

"Almost home free," she whispered feeling like I've accomplished something.

At that moment Shuu opened one of his ocean blue eyes watching her open the familiar hallway greeted her. She felt relief as she finally knew how to get to the front doors.

Finally, she made it to the front doors. The giant chandelier lit up the foyer more than yesterday. She checked behind me then pulled them. No luck. There wasn't even a lock that I could see. Checked behind her again then pulled. Still not even a budge or creak. _'Was I really stuck here...?! There has to be more doors to the outside somewhere...'_

Lux pulled on the doors with all the strength she could, but still they wouldn't budge. Turning around she pressed her back against them, almost feeling like she really was stuck. She closed my eyes and sighed.

"Fufufufufufufu."

"Was that a laugh?" Luxy asked, while her shot eyes open. There wasn't anyone there. She walked forward and heard it again. _'_ _Maybe I was just imagining it.'_

It stopped. I rubbed my forehead. I couldn't think of where to go. This place was like a maze. _'_ _Should I just go back to my room? Maybe I can jump from my balcony.'_

"Fufufufu, now bitch-chan wouldn't be trying to leave?"


	4. Chapter 4

**First Bite**

"Guess who, bitch-chan," the voice was behind her.

Lux whirled around to see the fedora wearing red head smiling at her. Her heart started beating faster.

"I've been watching you this whole time as you were trying to sneak around. You weren't trying to escape now were you?" he asked.

"Maybe..." she stated. Her lips quivered a bit. "I didn't get far though..."

"Oh is that so? Do you honestly think you can get away so easily my bitch-chan?"

 _'Bitch-chan...bitch-chan...?'_ I gritted my teeth. "Lux is my name. Or Luxy, not bitch-chan or whatever you chose to call me!"

Luxy quickly shut her mouth as his green eyes narrowed. He just laughed.

"Such an appearance in that dress, you look so adorable, bitch-chan. Looks as if it could be easily slipped off, nfufu," he laughed again. His hands touched her shoulders. Then he gripped them rather tightly.

 _'Oh dear god, my shoulders, I can't...let me go damn you...'_

A bad feeling erupted in her stomach. The way he was holding onto her made her so uneasy. She couldn't really struggle, he was holding her shoulders so tight. She let out a heavy breath.

Luxy groaned and said, "please stop touching me!"

His eyes narrowed and he almost looked mad. "With that adorable outfit you're asking for me not to touch you? Nfu, it goes with that sweet smell of your blood."

"Er...my blood? Sweet, smell..?" Her eyes widened as she questioned him.

"Vampires have better senses than humans so I can smell your blood underneath that fair skin of yours..." Laito responded.

He loosened the grip on her shoulders. His hands drifting downwards to her waist.

"Stop it! Get your hands off me!" Luxy shouted jumping back.

"Fufufufu, now my bitch-chan, you know there IS a punishment for trying to escape?" he asked.

She didn't have time to answer as he yanked back towards him. She felt the similar grip while he whirled her around. He slammed her back into the doors. It hurt, her breath left her for a second. He felt stronger than Ayato. "Please...stop." she cried in a hushed voice.

He got pleasure out of seeing her pained face. He was smiling at her. Luxy averted her gaze from his, as if it would make it better. Her golden eyes were terrified. Just what he wanted.

"Now where do you want it? Shall I pull down these thigh highs and bite you in places where no one has ever seen? Or what about here?" His hands rubbed her breasts.

She tried squirming, but Laito easily slammed her back into the door. She screamed. And she could feel herself losing against him.

 _'Gah, I can't fight against him...i feel so weak right now...someone please...'_

Laito showed off his fangs.

"No please..." she begged. "Please..."

He chuckled at her. "Bitch-channn, I'm so honored to be your first!"

 _'First?! First?! He's going to bite me...! Stop!_ ' she clenched her eyes shut for a second. "Let me go! I swear I wasn't trying to escape! Please! Just let go...I, I swear I won't try to run away again!"

Fat chance. If he released her she'd run again.

He laughed again. "You're such a liar. I can see it in those lovely eyes! That pleading and needy sort of look. There's that touch of fear on your face, bitch-chan. It's quite nice to look at...fufufu..."

Still he pinned her to the door, this time with one hand. His strong grip on her wrists kept her from struggling. Her arms were crisscrossed above her head leaving her body exposed. Gently taking her chin in his free hand Luxy was forced to look up at him. She could see his almost glowing green eyes, a beauty mark underneath his lips on the right which soon opened to reveal his fangs, real fangs.

 _'God he's too close to my face! I have...to get free...'_

She gasped as he leaned in closer, almost as if he was going to kiss her.  
"St-stop! Stop it!" she could barely get out.

Laito felt her body begin to warm underneath his cold hands.

"My, my, your body has become hotter. Are you enjoying this?"

Luxy struggled to get her words out. "U-gh...no...no..."

He pressed his left leg in between hers. She could feel him rubbing her sensitive areas with the skirt of her dress. ' _This is too much. I can hear my heart beating so fast. My body is really betraying me right now!'_

Luxy attempted wriggle free of his grip one more time. She got her hands free and quickly shoved him away from her. But Laito knew what she was doing. He grabbed her hair, yanking her back to him.

"uh-uh-uhh, bitch-chan, we are done here. Now, stay...right there," Laito said pushing her back into the door even harder than before. Lux was amazed she was still conscious. She saw he was a little blurry.

She felt her body lean forward and into his. Her head fell back a little exposing her neck. His eyes lit up more. He brushed the little bit of hair off her shoulders.

"Your neck looks so delicious without any fang marks," he purred. Suddenly she felt wet sensation on her neck. He licked it.

"Please, stop, Laito..." Lux begged. But she wasn't able to fight against him anymore.

She gripped his jacket as he licked her neck again. Tasting her skin. He let out a small moan of delight.

"Oh, even your skin is sweet. Ah, I can't take it anymore, bitch-chan."

Laito opened his mouth exposing his fangs again. He eased into her skin. The sensation felt like being pricked, pricked hard. She heard her skin crunch and felt pain surge through her body.

 _'This hurts, this hurts.'_ she thought

Luxy let out a loud scream, but that didn't stop him. She could hear the sucking sounds. He took a final slurp as he pulled away from her neck.

His face was flushed. His eyes were wide.

She was hoping he was finished. A drop of blood hanged from his lips dripping down to his chin. He took his fingers rubbing it off. He proceeded to lick her blood from his fingertips. Licking his lips, he stood there grinning at her.

She felt weak.

"Your blood. Your blood; I've never tasted anything like it. Mmmmm, it's so good, bitch-chan," he purred. He bit down on her neck again. He moaned as he drank her blood more.

She felt her knees weaken. But even as her body began to fall he held onto to her and kept sucking her blood.

"Please, stop...please," she squeaked in hushed voice. She couldn't scream. Her mind was screaming. But she couldn't do anything.

"But I don't want to, maybe I'll drain you of every drop of your delicious blood. That will kill you won't it? You did try to escape...you must be punished for it...nfufu."

She closed her eyes slowly thinking of what he said. _'Kill me...maybe that's what SHOULD happen...I feel horrible...dizzy...'_

Last she saw was him leaning towards her neck again. He paused in somewhat a state of shock.

"Your neck...where..." he began when another voice cut him off.

"Laito."

 _'That voice...who is it...?'_ she thought. It did have a stern tone. Her eyes were already closed. She almost felt as if she was floating.

"This is the entrance hall; we welcome our guests here. It is not to do such activities of your choosing. As I've told you and Ayato, take them to your own private room."

Laito groaned. "Reiji, you always have to ruin the fun!"

"He said not to kill her. Surely you were looking to do so, considering her current state.?" he asked.

"Mayyybbeee, bitch-chan's blood is quite something. You should have a taste, Reiji. You'll feel the same as me," Laito winked towards his elder brother.

"As of now I am not interested in it or her," he stated pushing up his glasses.

Luxy opened her eyes a little. She could make out it was Laito kneeling near me and she could faintly see Reiji standing in front of her slumped body with a look of disgust.

 _'My body just doesn't want to move. This sucks...'_ she thought.

She just kept breathing softly.

"I enjoyed this, we should definitely do this again and maybe some more things. I can be your first in so many things," he whispered into her ear. She couldn't even come up with a single thought. Her mind just black. Must've been the blood loss.

Laito walked off. He felt slightly defeated because of his elder brother interrupting him.

"Honestly," he said. He still stood over her.

Her neck ached from Laito biting her. The last thing she heard was Reiji's voice before she blacked out.

( 's formatting is quite ridiculous...i have to copy n paste twice and edit some more so I apologize if anything comes out weird)


	5. Chapter 5

**First Night**

 _(*this chapter became so long, I'm so sorry!*)_

 _What is this place...? It's so big...the halls...they have...there is blood...blood everywhere...mother...?'_

 _'I don't understand...' Her hand trailed along side the wall's trimming even as it soaked in blood. She was covered in it. But why. She was calm._

 _'You must come with me now...come my dear, take my hand...'_

 _A man...a tall man, holding out his hand. He appeared in behind her._

 _Slowly she turned to see. She could make out that his eyes were gold._

 _She touched his hand and everything went dark._

Lux's eyes snapped open. Her heart steadily beating. "Who...was that...? And why so much blood...?" she whispered to herself. She felt tired. She rolled over to her side. Still she tried to make sense of the dream. It was short, but left her with so many questions.

Her body felt weak. Was it because of Laito? How long has she been asleep?

The bedroom door wide open, yet no one stood in the door frame. No one trying to suck her blood. All though she did feel a little uneasy at the thought of laying there. She probably couldn't put up a fight this time around.

Lux closed her eyes slowly and her moments with Laito replayed over quickly. _'I don't like this feeling...My body, it feels so weak...He must've drank too much blood. The last I saw was Reiji standing there,'_ she thought as she sat up and sighed.

"Ah, so you're finally awake..." a voice said from the doorway. She knew right away it wasn't Laito, simply because she didn't hear, "bitch-chan."

She glanced over to see it was Reiji. His reddish-magenta eyes almost burning into her golden yellow ones. He didn't look to happy with her, but she had done nothing wrong. Or so she thought.

"R...Rei...Reiji, Correct...?" she questioned meekly.

"Yes, that is my name," he responded. "Seems Laito had drank too much of your blood...you must drink this so you do not become anemic..."

Reiji walked to her bedside and placed a box of cranberry juice on top of her comforter in her lap. She stared for a second not realizing what it was.

 _'Cranberry juice?'_ she thought. She almost rolled her eyes at him. _'What makes you think I want to keep myself healthy for any of you...?'_

He sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Being anemic is rather unsightly...I suggest you do as I ordered and drink it. "

"I honestly hate cranberry juice. It doesn't even taste good..." she stated looking up at him. She held the box as he stared at her. ' _Are you waiting for me to drink it? Or...you going to leave me alone...?'_

"I did not ask what your opinion was, so you will drink it. You will learn what your place is here, even if it means strict punishment. Now please drink it." he stated in a rather harsh tone.

She let out a heavy breath. Stubbornly she popped the straw into the box. She cringed as she sipped it. Her face contorting a little at the taste. She quickly sucked it down and handed it up to him. "There. I finished."

Luxy fell back onto her pillow. Reiji still looking at her form. "H-how long have I been asleep...?"

"Approximately one day. Now you must get up," he commanded.

"Eh? What for? It's practically night again. There couldn't be anything for me to possibly do..." she said.

His red eyes narrowed.

"I mean, there isn't anything right?" she couldn't figure out what to say to him and she frantically disconnected from his gaze. "Sorry, I'm still a little tired. Guess I'm not thinking clearly."

"Your manners need some work. When speaking to someone it is best to look them in their eyes. It is disrespectful not to do. We shall work on that another time however," he stated. He smirked. Luxy looked back at him.

He made her feel uncomfortable. He could even be worse than Laito...or Ayato... _'my manners...need work...I'm stuck in this situation and I'm supposed to be polite...?'_

"Now get out of bed. I shall not have you making us late this evening," Reiji stated. He still held her empty box of cranberry juice in his right hand.

 _'Why does he only have one glove on...?'_ she thought.

"Are you going to simply stare at the piece of waste in my hand or you going to start listening?"

He almost sounded like a parent. An uptight one. Surely, he had more to do with his time than stand here watching her.

Slowly Luxy pulled the covers off and climbed out. She was again dressed in a rather tight nightgown, but doesn't recall putting it on. Standing next to him she realized how much, he towered over her middle sized frame. He had to of been over six feet or at least that tall.

"Good grief, your bedroom attire shows off way too much skin. I'd suggest you cover yourself up if you ever leave this room in such a thing," he stated looking her up and down.

 _'Did he...did he just warn me...? No, would his brothers do...don't think about it...just focus on what he wants so maybe I'll be left alone...'_

Her blue nightgown cut off at her middle thigh with lace trim along the bottom and top. It was a spaghetti strap and was made of silk. She honestly didn't recall ever actually owning this, but clearly it was within her belongings

"As such, you need to change out of that and get dressed for school," Reiji said.

"Eh, school...?! This late?!" she exclaimed. She felt stupid for letting those words come out. Of course they would go to night school, they are vampires!

Reiji sighed as if annoyed with her. "Yes, we attend school in the evening...your uniform is hanging over there. Get dressed and meet downstairs in the foyer in approximately 15 minutes. Or there will be punishment if you are late.

Luxy grimaced at his threat. He turned to leave the room. As he reached the doorway she spoke.

"May I say something please?" she asked. He glanced over his shoulder. His eyebrow furrowed.

"What would that be," he responded.

"It's obvious that you all would be more active at night, but I don't..."

He cut her off. "You don't think it has anything to do with you?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not like you. I sleep at night and I'm awake during the day."

Reiji chuckled. "How conceited can you be? You must still not understand your place here fully."

Luxy took a deep breath; her face showing Reiji's a rather blank yet tired expression. She couldn't come up with anything else to say. Her body was still tired. Surely she could probably sleep somewhere at school.

"Once you became entangled with my family and I, it was decided that you shall live in the night as well," he said. He saw her blank expression. "I suggest you wake yourself up as well."

She didn't necessarily feel nervous. But its a whole new school. She could barely remember anything before this, so who is to say she actually had schooling before. "But...but..."

Reiji pushed up his glasses, and began to speak, "I already took care of finishing the arrangement of enrolling you within our school."

Her jaw dropped. Clearly she had no say in anything. They just did as they pleased. Her face was in shock. "Now why would you do something like that?! You didn't even ask me! I can't remember things before coming here and now I'm expected to play a student?!"

She couldn't figure out why she was suddenly angry. Maybe someone at school could help her escape from them. Maybe a teacher. But she didn't get to decide for herself. She just had to conform to them and what they wanted. _'How is this fair...? This is how they were raised...do as I command bullshit...? You have no say bullshit...?'_

Reiji place his gloved hand on his forehead. "Why? Why, you ask?"

He sneered at her. "Such a foolish thing to ask. I do not require your approval, for anything. Now get yourself dressed. I am done talking with you, slave."

Luxy's eyes widened. She went to shout at him but he closed the door behind him. "Slave?! Slave?! What the fuck..."

She felt her body heat rise as that word slipped from his tongue. "I'm not a slave!" she harshly said under her breath.

Quickly marching to her vanity, angrily, huffing and puffing, "The nerve of him. He didn't have to be so rude...there isn't anything wrong with my manners...he needs to work on his! I'm not a slave! I need to get out of here..." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail tying it tight with a white ribbon.

She kept going as she got dressed. She didn't have any other way of venting her frustration. She obviously had no one else to talk to. She doubted those vampires would even care about what she thought... _'it's obvious they don't...'_

After getting ready she grabbed her bag and left her room. Out in the hallway Ayato was waiting.

"Oi, kokakku," he said.

"Uhm...hi Ayato," she said back as they walked down the hallway. She felt like something was off. They were walking by a room when she felt her body fly onto the floor. He pushed her and then slammed the door.

"I'm hungry," he said standing over her.

She didn't have time to react. She looked up at him and shuddered. Her body still slightly not up to par with handling him in any way.

His were on his hips and an evil grin was across his face. His green eyes were practically glowing. And as usual his uniform was a disheveled mess. Unbuttoned shirt, his tie looking more like a leash, and one pant leg up with one all the way down. Talk about trying to stand out. He looked ridiculous.

"Ayato! What the actual hell?!" she shouted at him, trying to compose herself. She scrambled to get up and he laughed at her. She grabbed her bag as she stood up gripping it tight.

"I told you I'm hungry," he said as walked closer to her. She backed away until she hit a wall.

"Go downstairs and make something then! Reiji will be upset if we aren't downstairs!"

 _'What? Why do I care if he gets upset...?'_ she thought. His voice played over in her head with the word, "punishment."

She managed to see the room. To her left was a couch along with a love seat. She could see a fireplace and a small dresser looking thing. But her eyes went wide as she saw what looked like a coffin. It was metallic and shaped like a fat body.

"What uh...what is that...?" she questioned.

"Heh, it's an iron maiden you idiot! You know the torture device?!"

 _'Can't say I'm familiar with them...'_ she thought. She swallowed hard.

"It's a torture device...? You sleep in that thing?!" her voice fluctuating in pitch. Her nerves were starting to make her uneasy.

"Haha, are you scared?"

Luxy shook her head and looked down.

He pushed her then boxed her in. "Kokakku."

She shoved him away. "Stay away from me!"

He pushed her back. His hand pressed against her chest. Her eyes in shock at his strength. Ayato grinned as he leaned in to lick the exposed part of her neck.

She took a deep breath. "I said-get OFF!" She shoved him back.

"Oi, fucker! Knock it off! Hahaha, you think you'll win against me?" Ayato asked laughing at her. Luxy struggled with him some more, but she felt her body getting tired, quick. "I'm getting mad."

 _'Get mad then...you're not biting me!'_ she thought. She swung her bag at him. He easily jumped out the way.

He continued to come after her. She kept swinging her bag at him. But he caught her wrist and felt herself fall to her knees. Ayato took her bag and chucked it behind him. The look in his eyes were angry but proud that she had fallen finally. "Hahaha, I have to say you put up quite a fight. I can only imagine what you sound like when you scream."

"No, please don't..." she cried. Lux's eyes finally held terror as he yanked her up. Pushing her and pinning her against the wall again.

"These damn collars get in the way!" he shouted as he ripped her bow off. He quickly undid her collared blouse. "Now humor me with your screams..."

He took a breath. She could feel his hot breath against her exposed neck. She was waiting to hear him bite to hear her skin pop. And the pain to come. Yet...

"Ayato, what is the meaning of this. We will be late for class."

 _'Thank god it's Reiji!'_ She never felt so happy to hear his voice.

"Tch, go away! I'm busy doing something!" he shouted.

The last bit of strength she had, she pushed him off. "Wha...hey?! Get back here!"

She quickly shuffled out of the room leaving her bag behind. ' _Reiji saved me_ _again...maybe it was just dumb luck.'_

"Damn you Reiji!" he shouted towards his brother. Reiji just turned and went the direction Luxy was headed in.

Ayato grabbed her bag and took it with him downstairs.

She kept hurriedly moving down the hallway. She wasn't even sure where the energy was coming from. Must have been pure adrenaline. She reached the room she would never forget. Where the whole mess she was currently in started.

Shu was still sleeping on that same couch.

 _'I wonder if he ever actually got up...does he even bathe...'_ she scrunched her nose at the thought of him not bathing. "Shit! My bag! I left it in his room!"

Once everyone arrived, they all climbed into the limo that waited outside. Misa sat in between Ayato and Shu. As always Shu had his headphones in.

 _'They take a limo to school...? That's classy...'_ she thought.

The boys were quiet. They didn't say one word to each other.

 _'So odd considering they are brothers...right? There's so much tension. They must have some kind of relationship with each other, or are vampires different in that aspect, I wonder,'_ she thought staring off into space.

She caught herself in Subaru's gaze and he immediately got defensive. "What the hell are you staring at?!"

She broke out of her thoughts, but didn't say anything.

"Well answer my damn question!" he shouted again. She leaned back against the seat more looking away.

"Looks like bitch-chan was lost in thought," Laito laughed. Kanato giggled.

"Uhhh...," she honestly couldn't think of anything else to say, but something dumb.

"Oi, kokkaku, what are you thinking about?!" Ayato said getting close to her face.

 _'I'm not THAT skinny...i don't look like a skeleton...'_ she looked up. Her brain wanted to say something, but she was learning that fueled him more."My name is Luxy. Just Luxy...your nickname is just stupid..." she said with a calm tone.

"Tch, I know your name! It's not worth learning to say it...not that you'll last long!" he shouted.

Lux's eyes softened at little. _'Last long...'_

"Heheh, that's right you aren't going to last long...," he leaned in closer as he said it again. She put her hand up blocking him from getting closer.

She moved farther down the seat. She accidentally hit Shu's leg. "Sorry..." she immediately said. He didn't even move or open his eyes. He seemed more like a dead vampire than a living one.

"Enough you two," Reiji said as he closed his book. "This is for you."

What was in his hand was a familiar box. One she saw earlier that night.

"Well, please take this," Reiji said. He sounded a bit irritated. "What on earth are you waiting for?"

"That's cranberry juice. I said I didn't like it when you gave it to me earlier...

"And your point is," he said back keeping her within his sights.

"I don't want it. You can overdose on certain vitamins...there must be some other option besides that disgusting tasting juice," Lux stated matter of fact. She could feel Reiji's irritation, so she took it. She would throw it out later at school.

"We can't have you become anemic. That would be unsightly," Reiji said.

 _'Yeah I got that when you practically forced me to drink it earlier...I'm still pretty tired...but it tastes so gross..._ ' she thought.

Reiji stared at her. "Your kind is nothing but prey to us so your iron needs to stay up. Anemia is a disgusting thing and since your stubbornness is clearly an issue you will have to be disciplined."

"Why do you say such things?" she demanded. Reiji pushed up his glasses. He seemed to that quite often.

"You are not at liberty to ask me any type of question. You need to learn your place as you still have not done so," he said. Lux's gold eyes showed slight fear, but she can't necessarily change who she is. She can't just give into demands so easily.

 _'He's so mean...his tone just cut right through me. I've never had anyone say such things...Prey. That's all I am...maybe I should become anemic since it's so damn bad...'_ she thought.

"But wh..." she started.

"SILENCE!" Reiji said in a harsh tone. Lux immediately shut her mouth. She didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

"Fufufufu, bitch-chan, you can come talk to me anytime," Laito said catching her gaze. He winked at her.

The ride seem to take forever, but they finally arrived at Ryoutei Academy. They climbed out the limo and headed inside.

She was shocked at the size of the school, even her school wasn't nearly as big. She noticed a few gaggles of girls whispering as she walked in with the Sakamakis. She was curious as to what they were saying. She wasn't paying attention when Shu suddenly stopped in front of her. She walked right into his back.

He turned towards her staring at her with an expressionless face. Her face turned red and she immediately bowed and apologized. He smirked.

"Heh," he said and walked away.

 _'He must really love music...every_ _time_ _I see him he has ear buds in...wonder what he listens to,'_ Luxy thought as she gazed at him. Considering he barely spoke to her she was slightly intrigued. He wasn't coming after her like the triplets.

Reiji stood in front of her blocking her view of Shu. "It would do you well to not hang around that good for nothing. Skipping class, honestly, he's an embarrassment."

 _'Good for nothing? That isn't very nice to say...wonder why Reiji would say that...?'_ She looked up at Reiji.

He cleared his throat. "You are in the same class as I."

She saw he was holding a piece of paper. Must've been her schedule or something.

"We will attend together. Unless you want a whipping I suggest you don't do anything reckless," he suggested.

 _'Harsh...don't you think? Whipping...?'_

"Understood?" he asked her.

She sighed deeply, "yes I understand. I do have to use the restroom however...I will meet you in class. Don't want to disturb my learning with a trip there..."

Lux was lying. She already had intentions to cut class.

Reiji gave her directions to the restroom then to the classroom under strict orders she get there on time.

"I will not accept tardiness. You will be seated next to me when you arrive." he stated, before she walked into the restroom.

She let out a deep breath. "What am I doing...? Am I really going to skip class? Reiji just seems so serious. Whipping me?!"

She cringed while looking in the mirror. Even after her first blood sucking session her skin seemed paler. She could see it in her face, how tired she is. Her body was working hard to replenish her energy.

"If he is older...wonder if that means he's stronger than his brothers. Usually that's how it works." she said.

The idea of being alone with Reiji, he could easily overpower maybe even worse than Ayato and Laito. Maybe actually break her.

Lux made the decision to go to class, but she had quickly forgotten what Reiji said to her.

Sitting in the classroom, Reiji glared at the empty side on his right side. Class began, and she didn't follow his orders.

She took her time walking. Not that it mattered. The hallways were completely empty. Misa didn't think she would ever adjust to such a schedule. She couldn't stop yawning. She stopped and rummaged through her bag. No food. And nothing but that cranberry juice box along with books.

She wandered around the school. It didn't even matter. Why on Earth would these vampires need to be in school for anyway?

A chime rang through the halls and the doors opened to the classrooms. Students quickly flooded the halls and quickly dissipated to their next one.

She had a bored face on. "Could anyone actually help me..." she said it rather softly. She didn't seem too worried.

"Luxy-san, what's the matter? Do you see her teddy?"

She whirled around to see Kanato. He was staring into her face with a creepy smile. "Are you feeling alright? You look horrible. Isn't that right teddy?" He held the bear up in front of her face.

She grimaced and leaned away slightly. "Just tired Kanato...that's all. Uh...uhm, I'll see you later!" She waved and hurriedly took off. The small vampire just stood there watching her.

Kanato sent a shiver down her spine. There was something about him that made her want to run away. She didn't even realize which direction she was going in. She kept walking the halls until another bell chimed.

"Another class started already. I don't even know what's going to be worse for me...not showing up or showing up late. I feel like it doesn't even make a difference to Reiji. I'm screwed either way." Lux said to herself. She wondered if he will actually go through with his threats. Maybe it was just a facade.

She groaned as she looked at her paper. She crumpled it up and threw onto the ground. _'This is stupid. I just want to go home...'_

"Oi idiot! You look lost...hahaha."

 _'_ _Dear god please don't let it be..._ _'_ she turned to see someone she didn't want to see, Ayato. He had a smug look on his face. Something pinged in her stomach.

"I WAS just trying to get to class, since I have it with Reiji. Not sure if it's worth going because I'm late..." she trailed off as he smiled at her.

"Ore-sama will take you there, kokkaku," he said.

"O...ore-sama? Yours truly?" she asked while raising her eyebrows. _'Someone is a little_ _arrogant_ _.'_

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?! Don't you ever defy me again like earlier," Ayato said getting closer to her face. She backed up little. For some reason she apologized to him.

"Well, am I taking ya there or not?!" he demanded grabbing her arm. She yanked it away.

 _'I don't really have a choice...I guess...'_ She sighed and answered. "Yeah fine. Please take me there..."

Maybe that ping in her stomach was wrong. Maybe he was over what happened. Luxy rolled her eyes slowly as he was walking her to class. She was late...maybe Reiji won't be so upset if she just showed up. It was possible right?

He had his hands in his pockets. She tried not to make eye contact with him. Everything about these boys sent shivers down her spine; even just looking at them made her nervous. She felt fairly confident, but these vampires are knocking her down more each moment she is spending with them.

"Uhm..." She stopped walking. Ayato dragged a little behind her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Thank you...I guess..." she mumbled. _'Clearly I didn't want to say that. Why do I feel like he's going to make me regret saying thank you.'_

"Hahahaha, you really are an idiot, no need to thank me!" Ayato said from behind her. That ping in her stomach hit her again as he pushed her into a closet and slammed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Closet**

"A...A...Ayato! What are you doing?!" Lux shouted at him. She clenched her bag to her chest. She swallowed nervously.

"Heh, what do you think?! This time Reiji isn't here to interrupt," he said smiling, showing his fangs.

She backed herself into a shelf and objects fell to the floor. She felt her heart beat faster as Ayato walked closer.

"G...get away!" she shouted. She dropped her bag. It would be easier to defend herself with free hands, not that they could do much.

The closet was dimly lit. Ayato's eyes glowed whenever he came out of the shadows.

"Hahaha! You really think you can get away this time?" Ayato asked. He laughed again.

She glared at him. _'I'll fight you every step of the way...'_

Luxy may not of learned the hard way with Laito. She really was no match for them, but she still had this instinct to fight back. What girl wouldn't, no matter how attractive the man was?

"Y...you can't do that kind of stuff in school!" she shouted at him.

"Tch, you think I care about what the rules are here. Now come here!" he yelled back grabbing her wrist. He pulled her into his chest.

"No! NO, no!" Luxy smacked him with her free hand. He tore it away from his face unfazed by her slap and held it painfully tight. She still wiggled and attempted to pull away despite his grip getting tighter. He wasn't muscular by any means, but vampires in folklore were always more powerful than humans. She still pulled as he laughed at her.

Grinning he let her go as she yanked herself one last time sending her onto her rear end hitting the floor with a thud.

"Haha, you put up quite a fight. Don't worry though you'll regret it," Ayato said. "Hahaha, how about this, if you get past me I'll let you go..."

Lux was already out of breath. _'That's not really fair...he's way faster than me..._ '

"Well kokkaku, you gonna take my offer? I don't have all day," he said putting his hands on his hips.

The closet was on the large size. There were shelves on the walls, a few book cases and desks in the middle which obviously weren't being used anymore. The size of the closet was clearly an old classroom, she could've easily hid in there if the matter called for it.

"Fine, I'll play your game, Ayato," she said fixing herself. She patted her the little dust off her uniform and fixed her skirt. ' _This could end up bad.'_

He smirked. "I'll even give you a 5 second start."

Ayato walked to her left. She had a few options, either dart right toward the door over the desks or take a longer route where he could still be seen. She took a few steps forward; in her peripherals he wasn't on the left anymore. Looking to her right he was gone there too. She couldn't make him out anywhere. It was like he vanished.

 _'My heart is racing...it's been more than 5 seconds...I can't see him anywhere...'_

Her best option is hurdling herself over the desks towards the door. She carefully climbed on top. Still keeping her eyes out. Still in the shadows and in the dim light Ayato wasn't there.

She hurriedly stepped down and walked to the door. She peered on each of her side, nothing. He was still in there, he had to be. She peered over her shoulders as well, her gold eyes holding a small sense of fear.

Slowly the knob turned within her fingers. She felt a small sense of relief, but the door wouldn't open.

"Oh my god! It won't open!" she cried panicking. She jiggled the knob and turned it every which way. She jumped up and down still holding it. She tugged on it. "Please open!"

When the door still didn't give, her heart raced more. It pulsated in her chest; she felt as if she would have a heart attack. Turning it one more time, "Shit it's jammed!"

"You lost idiot."

Her body was yanked back away from the door. She clenched her eyes closed as she felt her body land on the desk she previously climbed over. She felt pressure on her shoulders and it hurt. She groaned in pain.

She didn't want to open her eyes. She knew what was going to happen next, but still didn't want it to. Her energy wasn't like was before Laito drank from her. So she knew that she couldn't fight anymore, she did lose. But was it fairly and would she even of been able to leave the closet? She felt even if she opened the door she was screwed either way. But still she couldn't of just accepted her fate of him drinking her blood.

Reiji saved her last time. But chances are, he wouldn't be coming. No one would. She wanted to scream.

 _'You can't fight anymore, you always end up in more pain...they seem to like it too...look at what he did...he toyed with you and in the end you're on your back...'_ Lux thought her eyes still closed. _'Fighting is futile, but it's like my body just has to do it.'_

"Oi, look at me. I said open your eyes damn it!" Ayato's voice cut her thoughts short. She opened to see that evil grin of his. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"That look, haha, that look on your face. It'll make this meal more delicious," he said still holding her down. He undid her ribbon and unbuttoned her shirt.

"Please stop, please don't do this," she begged. Even if begging was useless. "Let me go..."

Her voice was weak. The pressure he was putting her body along with their rendezvous prior made her even more tired.

Someone like Ayato probably didn't care, and it showed.

All he did was laugh at her again. "Let you go? Why is food like you saying that?"

Her eyes widened. _'Food...he called me food...what kind of hell am I in...my name...'_

"Ore-sama is going to enjoy his meal. Just be obedient and let me bite you," he stated with that arrogance in his voice.

She tried one more time to push him off her, but still was too weak. "It'll hurt...again..."

"Hmm, then I'll have to bite you with all my strength," he said. That grin on his face was irritating her. How could someone be so happy and enjoy doing this? Were all vampires like them?

 _'Even thinking about Laito biting me, after the pain I felt differen_ t...' It didn't mean she wanted to experience it again.

"Please...Ayato," she begged quietly. She refused to let herself cry. She was still stronger than that.

"Shut up. This is what your job as food is," he stated. He leaned down and licked her neck. A feeling she remembered from the first time they met.

He licked her neck again. Obviously he was enjoying it. She moved her head causing her neck to move.

"Tch! Hold still damn it!"

Ayato bit into her warm peach neck. She could feel the pain flow throughout her body. Her skin broke more as he punctured her neck. His fangs sank deep into her. The pain became more intense as she heard him sucking the red liquid out.

"...kyaaa...pleas..." she couldn't even finish her words. All she could feel was pain...but it was strange as he continued. She felt as if the pain was disappearing, but maybe her body was just going numb.

He pulled away and licked his lips. He wiped the remaining blood dripping from his mouth off with his sleeve. He was smiling at her.

"Your blood, it's delicious...something I wasn't expecting, but being scared can make it taste better. Oi!" he said to her. He leaned back into her face and was nose to nose with her.

"You...you're so c...cru...cruel," Luxy cried letting out a small breath.

"What's cruel about it? I'm just having my meal aren't I?" he demanded. He still was in her face. She felt the urge to spit on him, something she never thought of doing to anyone. What he was doing to her was horrible and she couldn't even fight back.

 _'Maybe I'll get used to them treating me like this...or maybe they will kill me before that...'_ She preferred the first option rather than dying.

"A meal..." she whispered.

"Eh?! What did you say?" he asked.

She shook her head in response.

"Anyways, I say making a guy who's hungry wait is even crueler," he said. He turned her head to the left and bit down on her neck again. She heard her skin pop and the sucking sounds. She cringed and clenched her face.

Ayato stopped again. He yawned. "Man, after eating this much I get sleepy." He glanced down.

Her eyes were barely open. Her hair was strewn underneath. She lay there unable to move, like she posing for a picture. His green eyes glistened as if he felt energized from her blood, her pain, her being beneath him.

Luxy's face felt hot. She couldn't believe how she felt after all this. First it was pain...just like with Laito, but then it changed...why?

"Heheh, you're face is all red. What's the matter? You enjoy this?" Ayato asked.

 _'No...no no! How could anyone actually like this...yet the pain disappeared as he continue. So strange.'_

She had enough strength to get up on her own this time. She shivered a little. She looked over at him, as he stood over her. She couldn't even look up from the floor.

She didn't even realize what happened when he suddenly started yelling at her. "What the hell?! My marks! They're gone! What did you do kokkaku?!"

He was pissed. Luxy didn't even know what to say.

"I don't..I do...not know..." she choked out.

Ayato scoffed. _'As if I believe you!'_

"...so cruel, you and Laito," she said quietly under her breath.

"Haha, I'm nothing compared to that pervert. I'll have to show you what I mean," he said. He sniffed the air. Even her scent had disappeared with her wound. She still decided to cover her neck up, while attempting to make herself presentable.

"You got what you wanted..."

Her eyes were tired, her body was even more tired, and her mind was done for the night.

"Just one more sip," he said pulling her hand away from her fleshy neck. Pushing her back down to her back, Lux shut her eyes.

He bit into her neck for the third time and drank more blood. "The scent is so strong and the taste..."

"Ah...ah," she cried out as he embraced her tighter. The sucking sounds echoed in her ears.

 _'This...this...I don't want this...but somehow my body...does...it's so warm...everywhere...What is wrong with you Lux?!'_

Lux didn't struggle against him this time, but uttered out, "Le...let go."

"Oi! Let me savor the taste of your lingering blood. Now shut up!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Monthly Dinner**

 _(*ahhhh another long one, I'm trying to make them shorter...i swear*)_

 _Luxy's P.O.V._

 _I've managed to survive that night with Ayato. I mostly feel like a zombie these days. I haven't had run ins or "meals," with the other brothers yet, but I feel it's inevitable. I sleep more than anything at this point, sometimes I listen to my music to keep my mind at ease. Even when I'm sleeping I'm tormented by their voices. And that unknown man; I still hear him talk to me. I see things that don't make sense; I still cannot remember my life previous to here. Yet they are always cut short, since I wake up suddenly in a dazed and confused state. No answers yet._

 _'A monthly dinner...what joy...it's almost surprising they even sit together for such a thing...'_ she thought getting dressed. She pulled a cropped maroon sweater over her head. Pulling her long hair out she fluffed it and fixed it, combing it with her fingers. The full body mirror in her room was a plus cause at least she could see how she looked, not that she looked alive. She still felt as if she was fading. She pulled on black thick stockings, and a high waist black skirt. She brushed her bangs out of her face. Slipping brown ankle booties on, she left the room for dinner.

 _'I honestly don't know what to expect from this. I seldom see them together besides in the limo...'_

The mansion was huge. Exploring had always been something she wanted to do, but was at this point too tired to do it. Once she got more acclimated to her environment along with some energy she would. Luxy was still amazed by the size of the areas she had seen. They were rich obviously, but she wondered what exactly would pay for such a place.

Walking downstairs lost in thought, she bumped into Shu. She could feel him looking down at her. She slowly raised her head making her lock eyes with his. _'Those blue eyes are just...so...so...'_

Her own eyes were almost sparkling at the sight. Her mouth slightly agape at his face. He was attractive too.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" his voice broke her thoughts.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, Shu..." she said averting her gaze to the floor. She shook her head, "Uh...sorry...it's nothing."

She glanced back up. _'His face...his eyes...why are they like this...?!'_

He smirked at her. And her face went red. _'Why am I blushing? All he did was smile.'_

"Uh...er...are you heading downstairs?" she quickly asked.

He sighed, "yeah...I don't really want to though."

He started walking rather slowly. Luxy watched him for a moment. She quickly caught up with him.

 _'Maybe it was safe to ask him some questions.'_

She was short compared to him, even with her boots on. She felt uneasy, but oddly felt more like butterflies than fear.

"Sooo...you guys are all brothers right? Why are you all so different? Ayato and Laito...resemble each other..." she asked. She kept her eyes straight ahead. Another deep sigh came from him.

"How annoying. We all have different mothers. Reiji and I are from one, the triplets from another, and Subaru too," he said. Shu sounded bored. She glanced at him.

"Guess that explains some things," she said finally. "This dinner..."

"Is a pain..." he finished. "Something he requests and we just seem to follow his order."

"He? You mean your father...? Where.."

Shu looked at her. "Yes, I'd rather be sleeping...and I'm not answering more your questions..."

Shu yawned after his response. Lux felt like yawning after, but she held back.

The hallway was quiet and Misa could hear his music.

"Classical music? It sounds like Bizet," she said glancing at him.

"Heheh, didn't think a woman like you would know such music," he said still sounding bored. His chuckle sounded innocent enough.

 _'There's more to me than you think,'_ she thought. _'We share the same taste of music...that's cool...I guess...'_

"Haha, I mean...I think I grew up listening to it. You grow so fond of it...it helps me sleep most days since I've been here..."

She could feel her face getting hotter. She looked at him and smiled. _'I smiled at him! Don't do that!'_

"Your face is red. You're blushing...heheh..." Shu said smirking at her.

Luxy paused. She tried hiding her face. "I...I just...I...uh...I...like... that music..I..." she just couldn't get the words out. She was stammering.

"Stop doing that, it's annoying. Uhm, right...are you coming...?"

Shu glanced over his shoulder since he was a few steps ahead. Luxy couldn't believe she was almost acting like a giddy schoolgirl who got to talk to her crush.

He started walking. After regaining her composure she followed after him.

 _'_ _The others make me uncomfortable when they look at me, but I blush with him...no, no, no, you forget you are trapped here with these sadistic assholes. Shu is a vampire! Just like his brothers. Remember that!'_

 _'He looks annoyed at us both...'_ Luxy thought. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hello, Reiji..." she said almost a little sweetly.

He glared a little at the sight of her and Shu walking in together. He pushed his glasses up.

"Good evening bitch-chan! Showing late with Shu, fufufu..." Laito cooed.

"Nothing happened," Luxy said bluntly. "Just literally bumped into him."

"Ohhh..." Laito winked at her when she sat across from him.

Once dinner was served they all sat at the table eating. Except Luxy, she sat with her hands in her lap. She stared down at her plate. She didn't want to eat. Her anxiety clearly at a peak having to eat at the moment. The food looked delicious.

 _'I'm honestly surprised they eat human food.'_ she thought. _'Starving myself to death wouldn't feel great. Yet I'm sure not eating effects my blood taste.'_

During the day if she wasn't exhausted she would find her way to the kitchen. She could feed herself if she had to.

She glanced to her right at Subaru. Thinking back to their first meeting, he was such an angry guy, but he ate bread so sweetly and delicately. Suddenly, Kanato started stabbing the "food," on his plate, "Teddy this is so much fun! Hahaha!"

The others just ate quietly as if they were ignoring Kanato's behavior. He didn't even have actual food, it was all sweet items. _'Snowballs, cupcakes...candy...that's what he likes...?'_

Luxy swallowed hard as he continued his rage towards his dinner. _'There is something seriously wrong with him...but I shouldn't even be surprised. Their father hasn't even been around since I've moved in...or mother...Reiji seems more like the parent than any of them...'_

The room was eerily quiet. There was so much tension. It could easily be cut with a knife. It made Luxy more uncomfortable. _'Am I even allowed to speak...? I have things to ask...'_

She glanced around the table again watching everyone eat. Shu was on her left. He didn't seem to interested in the meal. Even his eyes were closed. His headphones were still in his ears. She swore she could still faintly hear music emitting from them.

She went to open her mouth, but was silenced by, something going up and down her legs and it sent a shiver up her spine. Laito giggled and winked at her.

"Fufufufu," he laughed. She stared at him.

 _'Footsies...? Really...?'_

He continued with his foot going up and down against her stockings. He tried getting her feet to tangle with his soon after. She quickly tucked them farther underneath her chair.

"Stop it." she said to him. She glared at him.

"Aw bitch-chan, your face is so cute right now. You don't like what I was doing?" Laito purred. "You know there's much more I can do to you."

"No I don't like it. And no thank you," she said turning her head away from him.

"You've barely eaten bitch-chan. You should. We wouldn't want you becoming anemic now," he said to her.

 _'I'm fine with it...'_

"Anemia makes the blood taste disgusting...ne teddy?" Kanato said.

 _'Still fine with that. Let it taste disgusting, maybe you all will leave me alone.'_

"Hah, we should shove the food down her throat!" Ayato shouted.

Luxy remained calm and said, "No thanks. I'll eat when I decide to."

Ayato glared at her then ate another piece of food.

"Would you like me to feed you bitch-chan?" Laito asked. He stood up.

Luxy rapidly shook her head back and forth.

"Laito it is rude to stand up in the middle of dinner," Reiji said finally. Laito sat back down

"Yes, sir!" he said rather mockingly.

 _'This guy just doesn't take a hint...'_ she thought looking up at the ceiling.

"You really should eat. It is rude not to eat food that was prepared for you. You are starting to look quite sickly," Reiji stated as he put his silverware down. She peered over to see his firm face.

"Really Reiji, I'm fine. I'm not hungry anyways," she replied. He sighed pushing up his glasses once again.

"Just as you have not been hungry your entire stay. Each plate that has been prepared for you has been barely touched. Surely, you must want a painful death. However, if you chose not eat, I will have no choice but to punish you for the disobedience."

"Ah...what...?" were the only words she could utter out. _'Disobedience. Punishment, again...I'm lucky I got away with it last time when I skipped class...now because it's my choice I'm starving myself I'm being threatened again.'_ She wanted to run her mouth, but kept quiet.

As she picked up her fork to take part in eating, there was a sudden noise of a chair sliding on the floor. Shu stood up.

"Eh...Shu...?" she said looking surprised.

"This is such a pain," he stated placing his napkin on the plate. He turned then wandered out of the dining room. Luxy watched him every step of the way.

Reiiji started talking under his breath, "That deadbeat. He can't even sit through our monthly dinner...tch..."

Looking at his empty seat, she wondered, _'Reiji sure is mean to him...I wonder why...'_

"Teddy...what would you like to have next...?" Kanato asked the stuffed animal quietly. He picked up his fork and began stabbing his dessert. "Hehehe, hahahaha!"

Kanato's light purple eyes, held insanity clearly as he stabbed away even more. Eating was not what he wanted to do. No one even noticed, or they pretended not to. Kanato must do it often for them not to be bothered by it. Still Lux knew she had to be careful with him even more than his brothers.

Reiji still spoke about Shu. "Nothing comes to someone who is spoiled rotten."

 _'Why is he going on about Shu still?'_ she thought.

"That will be all for tonight," he finally said. She watched as everyone stood up.

She began to follow when Reiji spoke to her. "I will have to discipline you thoroughly. Your table manners are quite deplorable, as again you did not eat what was served."

 _'My table manners? Because I didn't want to eat? I know what table manners are...there was so much tension I felt I couldn't move...then I tried to eat and you said we were done...I can't win.'_

"Fufufufu, can I discipline her too?" Laito laughed.

Lux shook her head no once again to his advances.

"Do you understand? While you are in the Sakamaki home you will behave as you are supposed to."

Luxy stood behind her chair. She quietly pushed it in, while saying, "I don't fully understand, but I will try..."

"Good. You are excused," Reiji stated.

She marched out of the room. It was getting late, so she figured she would just sleep. Or read. But one thing for sure it hasn't been that exciting living with these vampires. In fact unless she was being attacked she couldn't find much to do.

Only other form of entertainment, if you could call it that was her crazy dreams. Even then she couldn't tell them cause why would she?

Changing into her silken pajamas she climbed into bed. The blankets were heavy on her and she faded away into sleep. The man's voice began to speak to her. And a little girl appeared in her head.

Lux stood there listening, watching, in her pajamas. She couldn't see their faces. It was if they were missing.

"This is your home now. I will take care of you, but in return you must help me...per the agreement of your kind."

He held her hand. They were walking down a long hallway.

Her dress was beautifully designed. Looked similar to something out of the Victorian Era.

 _'Why is she wearing that? That little girl, has hair like mine...who is that man...?! Hey! Hey!'_ Lux shouted in her dream.

"What is going on?! Who are you?!"

His long hair and cape flowed behind him they kept walking away from her.

The little girl suddenly disappeared. A heavy breeze blew into Luxy causing her to shiver.

The man's familiar voice spoke from afar. "You've grown so much, Luxy. You have no choice in your fate, I sent you there for a purpose which will be discovered soon."

"What does that mean?! Who are you?"

She felt her heart racing as she could feel the anger boiling

The man chuckled. "All in good time, you will start to remember everything, but for now...I bid you farewell."

"Wait!" Lux reached out but was quickly blown back.

She jolted up from her sleep. Her breathing almost like gasping. Her jaw hung open. She placed her hand over her mouth, while closing her eyes. She wanted to find answers, but her dreams are always cut so short.

 _'That man spoke directly to me. He's clearly in my head. He must be controlling what I dream about...the little girl...her hair color...if I could just see her face...'_

The thought that it could be her, crossed her mind. She appeared often, but no face.

"Who do I even talk to about this...?" she said.

Out of all the brothers, Reiji seemed the most level headed. But maybe not so much for discovering what her dreams mean.

She sighed. _'This man just won't leave my head. Why not let me remember everything now...who am I?'_

She knew what she liked to wear, her hobbies, music, even food. But as a whole, nothing. Couldn't remember anything prior to arriving here at the Sakamaki home. He clearly was the reason, and he must enjoy tormenting her. He was "allowing," her access to her memories at his own discretion, but why?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hunger**

She was curled up on the couch in the living room reading a book. Lux enjoyed reading whenever she could. Didn't matter what it was, reading kept her brain busy. The Sakamaki mansion had quite the selection of books in their library, so she couldn't ever run out of something to read.

Her stomach rumbled. "Oh of course I have to be hungry right now. Guess I'll go fix myself something. Better make sure I don't make a mess or I'm sure Reiji will lay into me."

She stood up and placed her book on the table. She then made her way to the kitchen. After some digging around she finally found everything she needed to make one of her favorite foods. Stuffed crepes.

"Ah, found everything I need! Now to get cooking! Can't wait to eat!" she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and put an apron on. She mixed up her batter. She chopped delicious strawberries and blueberries.

 _'They have a good sense of smell...hopefully they won't smell these,_ ' she thought after flipping her crepe. After they finished cooking, she filled them with whipped cream and the sweet fruit. Then carefully rolled them up. Whipped cream was one of her favorite toppings. On top she drizzled some chocolate sauce and more whip.

She felt accomplished. "These look so good!"

After cleaning up, she took off her apron. She was all set to dig in to her masterpiece. It's been a while since she even had them, but at least she had memory of a food she liked.

"It's funny how I can remember how to make these, but again...not much else..." she groaned a bit while she shoveled more into her mouth. "Ah, they are so yummy!"

For the first time in a while she was legitimately happy there. Now she knew she could always make her favorite food to make her smile.

She was too busy enjoying her crepes to notice she had company watching her.

"Luxy-san, what are you doing?"

She looked to see purple haired Kanato and of course Teddy was in his arms.

 _'Did he ever go anywhere without that stuffed animal?'_ she thought, as the crepe was still stuffed in her mouth. Her cheeks puffed out a little like a chipmunk.

He titled his head at the sight of her puffed out cheeks. She attempted to smile. For some reason she couldn't swallow it completely so she gagged a little just enough to get it down. She took a sip of milk from the glass in front of her.

"Sorry Kanato, you just startled me. I wanted a little snack," she answered.

Kanato smiled. He clearly needed sleep too. Bags were underneath his eyes.

"Teddy look she made something sweet... "

Luxy responded, "yeah, I made some stuffed crepes. I was really hungry I ended up eating them all..."

"Did you make us any Luxy-san?" Kanato stated. He brought his Teddy close to his face.

 _'I really can't right now...I'm feeling lazy and I still have to study...'_ she thought staring at his purple eyes.

She shook her head "no...I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be hungry. I assumed you preferred blood over actual food..."

She thought to their monthly dinner not that long ago where he stabbed it more than eating it.

Kanato frowned. He mumbled something.

"You shouldn't assume such things. I enjoy sweets quite often," he stated. "Vampires also indulge in the consumption of human food, so you should not assume anything. We do enjoy it at times."

"Ah, ok, sorry...Uh, I really have to go study now though...I can make you something a little later if you want..." Lux stated. She actually been putting off her school work much to Reiji's displeasure because of her energy. Since she didn't eat much focusing on school was even worse. And the one of the last places she wanted to be was on Reiji's bad side.

"Hm, is that so? First you just assume that vampires only prefer blood and now you're going to disobey me?"

 _'Is he serious...?'_ she thought.

He hid his face. He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Ow...K...Kanato you're hurting me!" she cried out. She tried to pull away. "Le...Let me go!"

His grip tightened. "I said to make me my share. Make it sweet just like yours was. Do it and do it now!"

Luxy still struggled with him. "Why are you acting like this?! I told I would make you some later! Now please let go of my wrist. I truly have to go study. I've been so tired lately, I have a lot to catch up on...!"

Kanato still didn't bother letting go. His fingers dug into her skin.

"I-I'm sorry Kanato, I already cleaned up! I can always make something even better for you later!" she cried out.

"No, quickly make me something sweet. I don't care about your needs. Just stay silent and obey me..." he said.

 _'This is so unnecessary! He's acting like such a brat!'_ she thought. She gave a final pull and he actually let go.

She stared at him and he stared back. Then he smiled.

"What makes you think I should just do what you say, after doing that?!" she questioned.

"Humph, you're not being a good girl, Luxy-san. All I wanted was some crepes...why can't you understand," Kanato said.

Her stomach dropped. _'If he had just asked nicely, maybe i would've been more inclined, but they can't have their way...it might be easier for me to survive that way, but my body and my mind tell me to fight..._ '

"Teddy you sit here. This girl doesn't understand me so I'll make her understand," he whispered to the stuffed animal. He placed the large bear carefully on the counter.

"Kanato, you shouldn't act that you know...I promise to do what you ask, just another time," she said softly. Calming him down was probably a good way to go.

Kanato walked towards her. He was the same height yet, he looked so thin, possibly weaker than Ayato and Laito. But considering how he dug into her wrist, she was sure he was holding back a little.

He touched her cheek. "How dare you tell me how to act! I'll act HOWEVER I want! It's unforgivable that you won't listen to me! You need to learn to bite your tongue!"

Luxy suddenly felt her body hit the kitchen floor. She stared up at the ceiling in slight shock. _'He pushed me down...I can't move. My back hurts...'_ It was like the wind was knocked out of her.

He picked up the plate while looking at her. And in an instant whatever was left of her plate was smashed to the floor. Whipped cream all over the floor. Plate in pieces.

"Hahahah, Luxy-san you look so pathetic laying there! Ne Teddy, do you think I should sew her mouth shut? You would probably feel so much pain! I would love to see your face in anguish!" he yelled at her. He stood above her staring down. "Knowing you can't scream, it would be rather fitting to sew your mouth shut, since your voice is annoying me fufufu..."

"Kanato, you are over reacting! Please stop. This over because I won't make you anything?! It's so extreme...!" the poor girl pleaded while she still laid on her back.

His purple eyes glimmered in the light. Surely the lack of it could be why he is acting so crazy. Or maybe because he was so spoiled rotten.

"Stop?! You want me to stop! All you had to do was be a GOOD girl and listen to me. Just make me my SWEETS! That mouth of yours is going cause your death...hmmm? Would you like that, Luxy-san?" Kanato pondered.

 _'This one is fucking crazy...I have to get up before...oh my god!'_ she thought. _'She figured they all had problems but Kanato is absolutely mad!'_

"If you don't stop Reiji will hear you! You need to calm down... He's going to scold you like's done to your brothers for how you're acting!" again she pleaded. Reiji seemed to keep everyone in line, surely Kanato would back off.

Kanato glared at her. She whimpered a little.

"I don't want to hear such a thing!" he exclaimed back.

'Fuck. That didn't work.'

"How dare you mention another man in MY presence! How vile of such a woman..." he stated.

Lux still was on the floor. She didn't know what to do since he was acting so erratically. Running away?

 _'His emotional state is so ridiculous...!'_

She sat up. "I'm sorry! I was just saying what would happen. Reiji seems to keep things together here..."

He scoffed. "You really cannot remember what I have said?! I said not to talk back to me! You've disobeyed me enough times! I supposed it would be better if I teach it to your body instead."

Lux looked confused. _'What does the even mean? He's probably going bite me...!'_

He looked at the floor where the mess was. "Fufufu this will be perfect..."

"Kanato, please...don't..." she said sliding herself away.

"You need to be punished, now come here."

(If anyone has played the games we ALLLL know Kanato is like the most dangerous Sakamaki-at least in my opinion...I mean he turns dead bodies into dolls...so, next chapter he's pretty crazy)


	9. Chapter 9

"There's a fork right here...this will quite useful in your punishment."

He held the fork over his head. Lux gained her composure and was standing against the counter. She was trapped.

"Now I said come here," the purple haired vampire commanded.

"N-no...I don't want to..." Lux said.

His purple eyes flashed with more anger. "As if you have the right to refuse."

Kanato reached out and grabbed. She felt her body hit the ground again. His large eyes were filled with excitement as he held the fork over her.

"Ahhhh, that hurt!" she cried out.

He gripped the top of her dress. Tearing it open he exposed her bra and her fleshy chest.

She couldn't spit out any words, but her mouth hung open in slight shock. _'He's going to fucking stab me!'_

"Don't move around so much. It'll only hurt more..."

Lux didn't listen and she squirmed a bit. His smile disappeared.

"I said STOP moving!"

His arm quickly stabbed her upper left breast, causing her to yelp in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut. She was holding her tears back as he went into her other breast in the same manner.

"Five more times, since you decided to defied me so much, fufufu," Kanato stated. As he stabbed her again and again.

 _'He's laughing...he's purely psychotic and I can't fight...ah!'_

She let out another scream. She managed to grip his arm as a means to stop him.

"Why would you do such a thing? As if it will stop me. You need to be punished, Luxy-san...and your screams just make me want to stab you more, as I hate loud noises. Your screams will earn you more."

Stabbed her again and she let out another shriek.

"One more..." he teased her.

 _'So cruel...how much more can I even endure?'_ she thought. If anyone is going to kill her it would probably be him.

This time she held it in, but it hurt to do it. The pain from the stabbing, holding her breath was adding to it.

 _'This pain...how many times has he stabbed me. It feels much more than he said...'_

She felt him licking her chest and sucking the blood out her wounds. She cringed, but she couldn't push him off, even her hand let go of his arm in defeat.  
Her eyes finally opened to see him staring at her. His face was twisted in an evil smile. Her blood dripped from his lips. He leaned down for more and suckled on her flesh, every now and then she would feel a pinch from his fangs.

She bit her lip to hold back her shrieks. Seemed to make happy as he stopped stabbing her. Now he just looked at her, almost admiring her blank stare.

She felt like she was going lose conscious. _'This hurt's so bad. Please Kanato can't you see my face...? Stop...'_

Her eyes were large, almost pleading, because she was in shock. No words could come out of her mouth. And thank god or else he would stab her again.

Her blood still dripped from the wounds. His tongue lapped up the blood. He moaned happily.

"I want more...give me more Luxy-san. If I drink you dry I'll keep you forever. It's cute that you're now acting like an obedient doll. You would look so pretty as a doll, that hair, those eyes, your body...you'd be perfect..."

His cold hand brushed against her cheek. "Good girl. Please let me have more," he said. He brushed her bangs out of her face.

 _'He won't stop. Why does my blood taste THAT good...it shouldn't I've barely eaten a thing, yet I'm still oozing plenty of pleasant tasting blood.'_ She couldn't fathom as they told her she needed to eat because it effected her blood.

He bit down into her neck. She cringed as the pain flowed through her body. Those sucking sounds again filled her ears. Kanato stopped and let out a breath.

"Your blood tastes so different...it doesn't taste like a mortal woman's," he said. He bit down into the same mark, sending more pain into her body. He kept drinking. Then he stopped again. Despite the pain from being stabbed once he bit her this warmth heated up her body as he drank her blood each time.

Luxy just breathed deeply. _'Not like a mortal woman...?'_

Kanato looked down at her chest. His face holding pure anger. He shouted, "What is this?! The marks I left are gone! How the hell did you do that?! Tell me! There's only blood stains left...what did you do?!"

She was shocked. She couldn't see what he was talking about. The pain in her chest was gone, but was replaced once he bit her again.

"You are making me angry again! You stupid woman! Tell me what you did?! Are you even human?" he demanded. He grabbed the fork and stabbed at her breasts again. He was panting in frustration. "Thos...those marks are mine..."

He was almost whining, practically crying over something she couldn't control.

"Please stop getting rid of my marks! Teddy, she won't stop! She won't!"

Her skin closed up once again the bleeding stopped.

"If I stab her in the heart she won't be able to heal... and I drink all the of the blood," he said quietly. "Then she can be mine forever. I need a knife..."

Her eyes widened as he returned with a knife. His face was purely that of a psycho. He looked so evil even though he was actually grinning at her.

She felt like she was going to cry. _'NO, NO, NO! Do something!'_ her mind screamed. Her arms still just laid there looking like the letter T.

A giggle came from her left. "Fufufu, my, my, what a mess..."

Laito walked into to see the crepe, whipped cream and fruit pieces all over the floor. The plate shattered and the fork stained with Lux's blood.

"Back off Laito, she's mine!" Kanato shouted as he lowered the knife.

"Oh bitch-chan...you look so helpless," he said. He kneeled down next her. Kanato was sitting on top of her. "Now you wouldn't be trying to kill her would you?"

Kanato jumped up. "So what if I was!? She deserved it! She wouldn't listen to me!"

Laito stood up. He was a few inches taller than his younger brother. "But we aren't allowed to kill her...fufufu, besides." He quickly took the knife from his hand.

"Give that back Laito! That's mine! I'm the one who will end her! Give it back now!" he shouted. He growled and stomped the ground. He was like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"Bitch-chan you smell so delicious. I didn't think you were into this type of pain."

He licked his lips.

 _'I'm not. You both are equally awful. Please someone stop this...'_

"You should run along and play with your toys Kanato, it's my turn to play with bitch-chan," he said.

 _'No...just what I need...a psychopath and then a pervert...'_ she thought. Her body felt as if it were floating; she felt woozy and nauseous at the same time. It was probably from the blood loss. She felt drowsy from it all.

"NO! NO! Laito, that's not FAIR! I HAD HER FIRST!" he shouted. "You'll pay for this later!"

"If you really want her that badly you can join me," he winked.

"Why would I want to do that!? You pervert! I want her to myself! MYSELF!"

Kanato grabbed teddy off the counter. He hugged him close. "She's mine. She was going to be my doll..."

"Well she can be your doll another time, now let your brother have a turn," Laito said coolly.

"Now my bitch-chan, seems I saved your life...looks like you owe me something..." he said sweetly.

"G-ge-get ah-a-way... Laito..." she sputtered quietly.

"Oh, so now you are able to talk. Will you fight against me?" he asked. He put the knife on the floor next to her.

She knew she couldn't. She was just happy, she didn't completely black out this time or worse got a knife to her heart.

He took her into his arms. "Your breasts are exposed. They feel so nice."

His hand ran up and down one of her legs.

 _'Why? Why...add insult to injury, Laito? This isn't fair...he doesn't have any idea what boundaries are...'_ she thought saddened by his actions.

He massaged her breasts a little more, before saying, "I think you owe me your blood, bitch-chan. I shall take what I want. It's only fair. You look even more tempting this way. Shall I take everything from you? Right here?" he asked.

Her head dropped a little as she tried to shake her head no. "G-go-aw-way..."

"I saved your life and I don't get a thank you? How rude of you..." he said. He opened his mouth exposing his fangs. "I'll bite right here."

Her back arched in response to his fangs breaking her skin. While her wounds were healed, the pinch and overall bite of his fangs were stronger than Kanato's. The pain greater, yet her body heat soared faster.

He sucked her blood more. He licked the wound then his lips. "Bitch-chan your blood...just taste so delicious...where else shall I bite you? Ah how about your other sensitive area?"

Laito smiled. Luxy just stared into his eyes.

"I can tell your eyes are saying no...but your body is screaming for more pleasure. I will give it to you bitch-chan," he replied. "I can feel how hot you've become. Whether you feel it or not, I can see how flushed your face is."

Luxy bit her lip in response. She still wanted to scream out, but would Kanato come back and attack her? Is Laito as sadistic as him?

"Ahhh, bitch-chan you're so cute! That expression on your face...I want to devour you," he laughed.

 _'Ugh...no thanks...I need to fight back.'_

He stood up with her in his arms. "I'll make you mine bitch-chan. I want to lick every inch of your body and drink that delicious blood of yours, fufufu."

She scrunched her face at the idea. _'No, I won't let you. Put me down now!'_

She could feel some of her strength coming back. Her wounds healing as he held onto her.

They both heard footsteps. "What on earth is going on in here?"

"Tch...Reiji...he always ruins the fun..." Latio remarked sighing. "To be continued bitch-chan."

He kissed her forehead before shoving her into Reiji's direction. She didn't have any control and her body was still so weak she practically collapsed into his arms. He didn't seem like he WANTED to catch her.

He let out a deep sigh at the mess, including her blood stains parts of the wall, floor and counter. She never knew blood could splatter that much. Her body was even blood stained with chocolate mixed in.

Reiji smelled really good. His uniform was so soft against her skin since she was literally holding onto him for dear life.

. "Well what happened?" he questioned with a slight irritation.

Luxy couldn't mutter much besides, "K-Kanato...Lai-Laito..."

She wanted to just close her eyes.

He pushed up his glasses. "How indecent. You look a wreck. I suggest you get yourself cleaned up."

 _'He didn't drop me to the floor.'_

She could feel disgust radiating from him. Not necessarily true, but he would more than likely be angry with her actions or at least she had a good reprimanding coming. But she didn't care. She actually felt safe at that moment.

"Another mess I have to take care of. Kanato needs to learn some restraint," he muttered.

She still clung to him. "I...I can't...they both..."

Her legs felt like jello. They were shaking. She attempted to fix her posture. He would probably scold her for that. She felt like walking was a new thing. She tried stepping back only to have her legs buckle beneath her. "Ah!"

Reiji caught her. "Honestly, you are such a high maintenance servant...I shall assist you to your room since you are apparently unable to do so yourself."

He kept his eyes off of her. She did look like a mess. She did appreciate his help, but still her stomach was in knots.

Reiji didn't say much as he brought her to her bedroom. In the connected bathroom he started bath water for her.

 _'He doesn't seem so scary...all he has done was threaten me, but hasn't done anything of the sort. Now he's like taking care of me...I don't think he really wants to though...'_ she thought while watching him.

"Did you any other assistance? If not, I'll be downstairs cleaning up after you," he said in a harsh tone. "Once you are clean and presentable please come to my lab."

Luxy looked at her feet. _'It isn't totally my fault.'_ She did feel compelled to help him, yet in her state she is useless.

She didn't even get to answer before he disappeared. She finished undressing herself, and her legs buckled again. She fell to the carpet. As humiliating as it felt she crawled slowly to the bathroom. With whatever strength she had climbing into the she sank into the warm bath. It was so relieving. _'Reiji really doesn't seem so bad...I'm sure if I explain everything he will be happy that I told the truth.'_

 _'I could easily drown myself right now. But I don't want to die...not yet at least.'_

 _'It's so strange Kanato was getting mad over the cuts vanishing...'_ She examined her chest and saw no bite marks or signs of any kind of trauma. She didn't even feel sore. _'The effects of them drinking my blood are obvious. But still doesn't explain why I can suddenly heal from such things. I don't even know where to start when it comes to that.'_

*Author's Note: I have to say Kanato and Reiji are still my hardest vampires to write for. So I tried my best to portray them. Some ideas and dialogue are based off routes in the games. I plan to research Reiji's routes again as its been a while since I played his, since he will be in the next chapter. Any feedback is GREATLY appreciated! Thanks for reading! *


End file.
